


The Stranger at the Bar: A Reylo AU (Modern)

by Starlight217



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform, ReyloAU, Reylosmut, Starwars - Freeform, smutandfluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight217/pseuds/Starlight217
Summary: SMUT AHEAD





	1. Chapter 1

Ben had just left work and he was exhausted. He was still second guessing his choice to come home to his mother. After his father passed, which he totally blamed himself for, he couldn’t watch her suffer alone. He left his cushy job as a senior lawyer at First Order Law Firm to come home and work at the District Attorney’s office. He was working his ass off to prove he wasn’t a scumbag and then coming home to his mother’s house, which had to change. He took a significant pay cut but was actively looking to buy a condo. 

It was Friday night, his work week was over, and he was both physically and mentally exhausted. He decided he would go to the local bar and unwind. He wasn’t much of a social drinker, but he dreaded the idea of going to sit on Mommy’s couch and watch tv one more night. He drove his black TIE, a car he was particularly proud of, to the local drinking hole, The Canto Bight. It’s a dumb name for a dumb bar. 

He waltzes in as his cell phone dings. He checks it, it’s Hux, a coworker who has decided he and Ben are going to be friends. Ben quickly shoots a text back asking Hux if he wants to meet for a drink, it’s better than drinking alone, Ben decides. Hux says he’ll be here soon. Ben sits at the bar and orders a dark and stormy. He puts his phone away and enjoys the moment to himself. The music is playing in the background and Ben can hear groups of young people gleefully dancing and chatting away. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Rey notices him the second he walks into the bar. How could she not, he is significantly taller than everyone else, probably 6 foot 3. He is dressed in all black, and he has a scar that runs from under his right down and disappears into his black tee shirt. She felt like everyone else in the bar should have stopped what they were doing and stared at him, too. But she was the only one who did. She was out with Poe, Finn, and some of their friends from school. She had been friends with Finn forever and his boyfriend Poe had been around for a long time. Rey went to Resistance University, up the road, and the boys when to ATU, which was also up the road in a different direction. This bar was the perfect middle spot and Poe and Finn always brought friends with them. Rey had a hard time making friends. She wasn’t shy, she was confident and had a sharp mind, and tongue. She just wasn’t interested in many of the people she went to school with. Finn and Poe were socialites. 

This man walked in, checking his cell phone, and stalked to the bar. He ordered a drink, made with whiskey it looks like, and sat down. He seemed to be glad for the silence and time alone. He had a content look on his face. She was drawn to him, something inside her. She was about to go talk to him, even though she had idea what she was going to say, when his head snapped and he made eye contact with her. She didn’t know if he could feel her staring or what, but his eyes met hers and he didn’t back down. It felt intense and neither of them was willing to look away. The jingle of the bell over the door made him avert his eyes. She kept staring. He greeted the man who entered the bar and interrupted their staring contest. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Ben could all of a sudden sense a presence behind him. He turned quickly and met the eyes of a young woman who was obviously staring at him and not trying to hide it at all. He didn’t know why, or why he had known, but he had. He stared back at her, not wanting to look away and give the impression he was weak. She was slight, and young, but was powerful. He could just tell. He was drawn to this stranger in a bar. He immediately regretted invited Hux, because now he wouldn’t be able to bring this stranger to his bed later. Something about this girl was unique. 

The bell rang and he looked to the door and saw Hux walk through. Hux smiled and waved and Ben just turned back to the bar, furious. He could still feel the girl’s eyes on him. He was dying to look back, or drag her over to him, or just pick her up and take her. He didn’t know what he wanted to do, or why, but he knew he wanted to do something. He and Hux talked about work a little bit and shot the shit. It was pleasant. Ben told Hux some stories of his old Boss at First Order, Snoke. Hux laughed in all the right places and smiled on cue. 

After 3 drinks and 2 hours, Ben was too tired to stay. 

“Hux, I hate to be a party pooper, but I have to go, I have a busy day planned tomorrow,” Ben told him. 

“Yeah, I should get back too, Phas will be made if I stay out too late,” he replied. 

They settled their tabs and Hux got up to leave. Ben told him he was going to use the bathroom first and he would see him Monday. Ben needed an excuse to be alone in the bar. He could feel this girl looking at him throughout the night, and every time he looked up, her eyes were on her. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Rey saw the man stalk to the bathroom and his friend leave. She wandered over to the restrooms and propped herself on a wall. When he exited the men’s room, Rey was close by. 

“Why are you watching me,” the man said. 

“I don’t know, why are you watching me?” she asked back. 

“It’s hard not to,” he replied. Her cheeks turned red. 

“What’s your name,” she asked him. 

“Ben,” he replied. 

“Rey,” she said back, without being asked. 

“Rey,” Ben replied, “want to ditch this bar?” 

“Yes,” she answered. 

He reached out and took her by the hand. He walked her to his car, which she admired. 

“Wow, is that a TIE?” she asked. Rey spent most of her youth working in a junkyard and repairing old cars. She knew a lot about cars and the way things worked. 

“Yes, it is,” he said, impressed by her knowledge.   
He held the passenger door open for her to get in. Rey thought about how chivalry was dying and knew he must have been older than she was. Once she entered his car she was nervous, she just left the bar with a man and she only knew his first name. What if he were going to kill her? What if he were going to hurt her? She didn’t know why, but she felt safe. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Ben was wondering how this had happened. He didn’t even know where he was going to take her. He lived with his mother.  He started to laugh out loud. 

“What are you laughing at?” she asked, probably wondering if he were a psycho. 

“I didn’t think this through,” he replied. “I just moved back into town, I still live with my mother while I’m sorting out a condo,” he laughed again. 

“I have a studio, we can go there,” she replied, stone faced. 

“Ok,” he said, pulling the car over, “lead the way,” he decided to put her to the test. Could she drive this baby? She’d be worth all this trouble if she could.

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Rey didn’t bat an eye. She exited the passenger side of the car, and buckled into the driver’s seat. She adjusted the mirrors for a normal person. She put the car into first gear, and took off smoothly. He raised his eyebrows, obviously not expecting her to be able to drive the car so smoothly. She was feeling confident. 

She drove them in silence to her place. She could feel Ben’s eyes on her. She could feel the look on his face. 

When they arrived at her place, she parked and got out of the car. He followed suit. She went into the apartment. He hesitated before they entered her apartment. 

“How old are you?” he asked her, a slight smile creeping into the corners of his mouth. She liked the way that looked at him. 

“22,” she answered. He raised his eyebrows in an attempt to stifle his surprise. “Don’t act so surprised, old man, how old are you?” 

“33,” he said, quietly, like he was ashamed. 

“Well, if you’re going to run away, now’s the time, she said, not looking away from him for a second as she put her key in the lock and opened the door. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Ben knew she was giving him an out. He didn’t want it, he wanted to KNOW this woman. Yes, sure his mind was already picturing what she’d look like laid out on the bed, naked, and screaming his name, but it was more than that. He wanted to know everything about her. He wanted her to spare no detail about her life. 

“Rey,” he said, they were both a little buzzed still, and she walked to the fridge and made them each a whiskey, neat. This was one of many ways she had surprised him tonight. She was confident and calm, which is exactly what he needed her to be. He was not confident, at all, but for some reason he couldn’t explain her confidence was rubbing off on him. She forced the calm out of his typically unpredictable moods. He was exactly where he was supposed to be, and he knew it, and he knew she knew it. 

“Rey,” he repeated. She looked at him this time, a cross between an innocent look and a devious smile, “I don’t know what to say, I’m not good at this social thing,” he said. “Tell me about yourself,” he tried. 

“Ok,” she started, “I’m Rey, I’m 22,” she said, smiling, knowing that was all he knew about her anyway. 

“Rey, please,” he encouraged her. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“I’m from nowhere, I am graduating with my teaching degree in May, I live on my own, I want to teach 5th grade, I have applied for 65 teaching jobs,” she blurted out, not knowing why she had just told him all that. 

“Good start,” he said, a smile creeping over his strong jaw. 

“Your turn,” Rey demanded. 

“Well, I’m Ben, I’m 33,” he started, obviously mocking her, she smiled at him in return, “I moved back home from the city a month ago to be with my mother after my father died, I am a lawyer, I work at the DA’s office,” he told her. She could tell he was omitting some details, so she pried. 

“Well Ben, I’m sorry to hear about your father, how did he die?” she asked, knowing it was too personal, but asking anyway. 

He hesitated, for longer than she was comfortable with. “That was intrusive,” she said, unapologetically, “You don’t have to answer it,” she said to him. She wished she’d known better than to ask it, but she wasn’t sorry she did. She truly wanted to know. 

“I killed him,” he answered, maintaining eye contact. 

“With a rope? In the library?” she asked. 

“I did, it’s my fault,” he said, looking away finally. 

“Tell me more,” she said. 

______________________________________________________________________________

  
He didn’t know why he decided to, but he opened his mouth and spilled the story. 

“You see, I left home young, to go shadow my Uncle Luke, who was an amazing lawyer. My parents decided that if I lived with him, I would learn more. So they shipped me off to him. I grew resentful and angrier each day that passed. I changed my name when I turned 18 and moved away to practice law somewhere else. I dodged every effort they made to see me and contact me. I didn’t tell them, or my uncle, where I was going, I just left. He was finally figuring out the pieces and was coming to find me when he crashed. He was a pilot, and his X-Wing plane malfunctioned and crashed. It was my fault,” he spewed to her. 

She sat listening to him, intently, like every word of his story was exactly what she needed to hear. She took a minute after he finished, to collect herself he presumed. 

“Ben,” she started, “You did not kill your father,” she said to him. 

“I did,” he replied, a little anger in his voice. He could feel his temper rising. 

“Ben,” she started again, he loved the sound of his name on her lips, “You can’t carry around this guilt or blame,” she was stern. 

“Easy to say,” he said, “for someone who didn’t kill their father,” he said through a clenched jaw. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Well, I didn’t have a father to kill,” she said to him, wishing she hadn’t but not letting that show. “My parents threw me away, like garbage,” she said. 

“Rey,” Ben said her name, which made heat rise up in her belly, “I”m sorry,” he said, pity dripping from his words. 

“Don’t be,” she stated cooly, “I’m not,” she said. 

“Ben?” she questioned, “I have been picturing you naked since the moment I saw you walk into the bar, let’s talk later,” she said. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD

Just like that she was on top of him, straddled in his lap, kissing him like he had never been kissed before. Her hands were wrapped around his head and pulling him deeper into the kiss. Ben felt his shirt come up and over his head, she had pulled it off. She moaned lightly and that was all he needed. He stood up, Rey wrapped her legs around him instinctively. He marched her over to the bed and tossed her down, harder than he meant to. She smiled up at him when he did it. 

“Oh, you play rough,” she said seductively. 

Ben couldn’t even form coherent words or thoughts at this point. His need for Rey was too powerful. He grunted and started to remove the buttons on her shirt. 

She slapped his hand away. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Patience, Ben,” she said to him. He was obviously taken by surprise at her boldness. She climbed off her bed and pushed him to sit down. She turned the lights down and the music on. She walked toward him. She started moving to the music. She had always enjoyed dancing and decided to put her skills to the test. She slowly started to dance and remove her shirt. She dropped it slowly on the floor. She was now in her bra. She slithered out of her pants and was standing in front of Ben, whose jaw was slightly open, she was now in front of him in her bra and undies. 

She walked up to him and turned around, so her backside was up against him. She dropped and ran her ass up his front side. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

He couldn’t resists her a second longer. He grabbed a handful of her ass as she slid it past his erection. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

She could feel how hard he was and she jumped when he took her ass in his hands. She wanted to be in control of this. She turned around, facing him, and removed her bra. She slowly, so slowly, removed her panties. She was now fully naked in front of him, she wasn’t feeling nervous at all and she didn’t know why. It wasn’t like she did this all the time. I mean, she wasn’t inexperienced, per say. She just wasn’t very experienced. For some reason, that didn’t bother her at all with Ben sitting in front of her. Even fully naked. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

The sight of this beautiful being in front of him fully naked knocked the wind out of him momentarily. This was not how he anticipated his night going. He worked hard to take a deep breath. He could just stare at her naked body forever. He wasn’t the most experienced in this category. Sex, sure, but this, whatever this was, not so much. This was more than feral sex with an unnamed woman. He felt safe where he was though. She reached down and unbuttoned his pants and unzippered them. 

“Stand up,” she commanded him. He listened. She worked his pants down his legs and pushed him back on the couch and she removed his pants slowly. He was sitting in his tight boxer briefs that looked so miniscule on his large thighs and his thick body. She straddled him again and he couldn’t even say anything except, “Oh my God, Rey.” 

Once he was laying, she grabbed his boxer briefs and pulled them down his legs, he kicked wildly and removed them completely. They were both naked now. Ben couldn’t let her have control of this anymore. He flipped her on her back and said, “Open your legs,” through gritted teeth. 

______________________________________________________________________________

The way his voice sounded, guttural and feral, she obliged. She lifted her legs up in the air together and let them drop open slowly. He watched, his eyes wide. She smiled at him and she could tell it broke him inside. He reached down and started using his fingers to feel her slit. She was dripping wet. He traced her from her ass to her clit. She arched her back and moaned. She loved the way that felt. He rubbed her clit gently, and she couldn’t resist moaning his name, “BEN,” she grunted. 

______________________________________________________________________________

Hearing his name come out of her like that, he couldn’t stay in control of himself anymore. He plunged his two fingers into her until he felt that spot inside her. She responded by bucking into his fingers, clearly enjoying herself. He wouldn't stop until he felt her finish. He couldn’t. He needed to feel her escalate by his doing. He finger fucked her harder and harder. Every moan made him work harder. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

She could feel the warmth rise up in her belly. She was getting close. 

“Ben, you’re going to make me come,” she screamed. 

“Yes, I am,” he responded, a smile creeping on her face. She started to feel it overcome 

Her. She yelled and sounds came out of her she didn’t know she could make. He turned his focus to her clit and started rubbing it furiously and continue to keep her fingers in her. She screamed and felt the orgasm take over. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

He felt her pelvic walls close around his fingers. He coaxed her through her orgasm, smiling at her with a look of need in his eyes and hunger on his face. The way she looked in this dim light and a look of pure ecstasy on her face was mind blowing. He could have lost it right then and there just watching her. She was breathtaking. 


	4. Chapter 4

  
  


“Ben,” she whimpered after the orgasm had passed. 

“Rey” she heard him respond.

She knew exactly what she wanted to do know. “Lie down,” she commanded him. Once he followed her instructions she sat on top of him. She could feel his erection up against her ass, which was extremely hot. She leaned down and laid a greedy kiss on his lips. She was hungry to be filled by him. She nipped at the skin on his neck and he groaned, “I’m going to make you feel so good,” she whispered in a raspy voice into his ear. 

She positioned herself with gravity on her side and guided Ben inside her, slowly. 

“Rey, don’t let me hurt you,” he said, eyes rolling back in his head from pleasure. 

“Don’t make me beg for it,” she said back to him, “Fuck me, Ben, please,” she said. He thrusted up into her and she sat back on him so his full length was inside her. Her head was thrown back because of the he made her feel. He reached down with a free hand and touched her clit. She bucked under him again and threw herself at him. She said in his ear, “Ben, I love the way you fill me up and make me wet. Come inside me,” she ordered. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“Fuck, Rey,” he said. He realized he didn’t have a coherent thought or phrase since this started. Her encouragement was enough, and he felt her clench around him again as they came together. Both moaning each other’s name. He couldn’t believe this had just happened. He didn’t know where he was or who this person was beside him, really. He knew that whoever she was, she was his, maybe not today, but he would make her his at some point. 

He was breathing heavy as she rolled off of him. He could see she was breathing heavy as well. He couldn’t move, he could only lay there like an idiot. 

She rolled over into him, he put his arm around her. He liked the way her skin felt on his arm. Her head was nuzzled in the nook near his shoulder and she had draped an arm around his chest. This was the feeling he was looking for. She pulled the covers over them, she didn’t bother to get up or clean up, he liked that about her already. She was low maintenance. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Once she was curled into him, she fell asleep to the pattern of his breathing. She didn’t know what would come out of this, but she knew something would. She fell asleep with a smile on her face for the first night in a long time. 

When Rey awoke the next morning, it took her a second to remember the stranger in her bed. She was rolled over and he was snuggled into her, spooning her. He had his arm draped over her and was lightly snoring. She wondered if in the light of day, she’d regret it. She immediately did not. She smiled again and snuck out of bed. She pulled on her robe and trotted into the kitchen. She threw some omelets together and sizzled some bacon. She was humming to herself as she cooked. 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

Ben awoke to the sound of sizzling bacon. It took him a minute to figure out where he was. He looked around the unfamiliar place until he saw Rey at the stove. No hiding in a studio. He watched her for a few minutes. She was humming to herself and dancing a little while making breakfast. She was wearing a short robe and he could see her beautifully toned legs and long brown hair. He immediately got an erection. He stood up out of bed and slipped his boxer briefs back on without taking his eyes off her. He never wanted to take his eyes off of her again. 

He walked intentionally quietly to where she was and leaned down to kiss the back of her neck and wrap his arms around her mid section. 

“Good Morning,” he said to her. 

“Good Morning,” she replied. “Breakfast is served,” she said, taking the bacon off the stove and plating it next to the omelets. She carried both plates over to the bar stools at the island. Ben still never took his eyes off of her. 

“So,” he started, “I had a nice time last night,” he stated, not thinking quickly enough to get anything else out. “I also slept,” he added. 

“That is a thing people do at night,” Rey retorted. 

“Well most people,” he said, “I haven’t slept through the night in years, that was the most unbelievable night’s sleep I’ve had in a very long time,” he said to her. 

She responded with a smile and by leaning down to kiss him softly. “I’m glad you were able to sleep, maybe we’ll have to spend more nights together,” she said to him. 

“Well I wouldn’t hate that,” he said. 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

“What are your plans today?” Rey asked, wondering if she could get him into bed again. 

“I have a meeting with my realtor to see 5 condos,” he stated dryly. “You?” he asked back. 

“I have none,” she said. “Maybe some school work, if I get around to it,” she said, knowing she was well planned for the rest of the week and wouldn’t need to get her school work done today. 

“How would you like to join me house hunting?” he asked, rather brazenly since he barely knew her, Rey thought. 

“Well, I think I’d like that,” she responded gleefully. She had always loved to look at houses, maybe because she’d never had one growing up. 

“My first appointment is at 11:00,” he told her, checking the stove to see what time it was. 

“It’s 9:45,” she told him, knowing he couldn’t see it from where it was. “Where is the appointment?” she asked. 

“It’s in the Outer Rims,” he answered. 

“Why would you want to live all the way out there?” she asked curiously. 

“Well, I wouldn’t, but it’s cost effective,” he told her, “And, the other 4 condos are on this side of town,” he added. 

“Well, I’m going to jump into the shower,” said Rey as she cleared her plate, “Care to join?” she asked seductively. 


End file.
